Natsu's First Kiss
by northestwinds
Summary: The end of Box R has arrived and Kyoko is having trouble with the last scene! Turning to her beloved senpai for help, he assures her that the only way to ensure her success is to practice...practice with him that is! 1 hour 1 one shot challenge. [Ren/Kyoko] *I don't own Skip Beat*


**Hi everyone! I've been busy with work and job applications, but I wanted to stretch my creative juices a little bit to break up the routine. I gave myself a challenge to see if I could write a one shot for Skip Beat in one hour. These are the results. *I don't own Skip Beat***

Kyoko took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door to his apartment. Any minute now, Tsuruga-san would call action and she would have to start the scene. He would NG her if she loitered about caught up in her nervousness. Natsu was never indecisive about going after what she wanted. Kyoko's guilt over kissing the man she loved under these pretenses was not Natsu's problem. In fact, she was more than happy to dig her claws into Kyoko's senpai. He was the kind of prey that would offer her a challenge, something Natsu would enjoy…Kyoko shook her head to clear the lurking Natsu as she thought of how she wound up here instead.

When Kyoko first read the scene in question, she had thought rather naively that she could ask him for advice and disappear back into the cracks of LME to lament her situation. However he had taken her off guard with his insistence that a professional would practice it beforehand…especially someone as unexperienced as her.

"You don't want to have poor form in front of the camera and have to retake the scene over and over again," Tsurgua-san reminded her darkly, "Its unprofessional."

Taking his words to heart, Kyoko had thanked him for his advice and told him that she would go beg Moko-san to be her practice partner. Kyoko didn't want to inconvenience him and if there was anyone in this world who would make time to help her, it would be her best friend. As she had bowed and turned to leave, he had stopped her.

"Kotonami-san is a wonderful actress, but she isn't a guy. She won't be able to show you the small tricks you need to make your co-star respond to you," he said softly. Kyoko thought over his words briefly before turning back to him. Her desire to do the scene in one take overwhelmed her self-preservation instinct.

"Would you teach me how to kiss then?"

Somehow those stupid words led to her standing in front of Tsuruga-san's door wearing one of Natsu's outfits from the set. A short black skirt hugged her bottom and the pink blouse tastefully hinted at her cleavage. Princess Rosa hung from her neck giving her the courage she needed to move forward. The call for action broke Kyoko's train of thought and she let Natsu come over her as she went to open the door.

"Kitazawa-san," his deep voice rumbled, "we need to discuss what happened the other day."

Natsu remained quiet as she silently sized up the man standing before the glass. His broad shoulders were towards her as he continued his gaze out of the window. It came as no surprise that he had used his power to summon her here. After all, she was the only witness to his little game the other day. Not many would believe that the student council president was capable of ordering such actions. He had such control over his victim and his cabinet that she was almost envious of all the fun he must have.

"Please, it's Natsu," she purred as she ran her hand thoughtfully over the soft leather of sofa back. "I was hoping you would bring me here, Ryu."

Hearing his first name roll of her lips like a caress, he turned around to direct his attention towards her. Natsu was leaning against the sofa, running her long fingers over it in motions that made him imagine them elsewhere. Ryu Izumi had heard rumors of the popular Natsu Kitazawa from his classmates and she did not disappoint. It was no wonder that she was the object of adoration, fear and lust about the school. She was a woman above the others, ruling those around her with ease. If she was not in the high school portion of the school, he wondered if she would have held some competition to him in the university. As if sensing his unease, she laughed.

"No need to be so tense," she said with a smirk. Walking slowly around the sofa towards him, he kept his eyes on hers. A weaker man would have watched her long legs stretching towards him and the slight bounce in her chest as she moved. In the back of his mind, Ren smiled at the way she had taken the model walk he had taught her and transformed it into something of her own. His character however was not persuaded by her flirting as he focused in on how he might threaten the underclassman into silence. Her words brought his plan to a halt. "I didn't mind watching you at work. In fact, it was quite enjoyable"

Ryu opened his mouth to comment that what she had seen was not the council's usual manner of handling issues, but then let it fall shut. Her predatory smirk told him all he needed to know. Motioning her to sit on the sofa, he took the seat opposite her. Ryu ignored her skirt sliding up to reveal more of her pale thigh as she folded her legs and twisted to face him.

"I didn't realize you were a woman of such interests," he commented drily as he leaned back and looked at her with cold calculation. He could use a girl like her on the council and if his sources were right, she was only a few weeks away from entering into the university.

"There are many things you don't know about me," Natsu replied off handedly as she put her arms on the sofa back pushing up her breasts unknowingly. This time Ryu couldn't avoid the temptation of viewing the bait laid out before him and when Natsu looked back at him bored, she could see the hunger in his eyes.

"Then I suppose I will have to learn," he whispered huskily. Keeping her locked in his gaze, he caressed the side of her face and closed the distance between them. Ryu didn't bother to hold back as he captured her lips. Soft and pliant she moved against him, mimicking his movements. Ryu had expected a less tame experience from Natsu, but Ren recognized Kyoko quickly learning. No doubt she would beat him at his own game in no time. Ren felt himself separate from his character as her hands boldly untangled from his hair to explore the length of his back. Releasing her lips from their torture so he could kiss her neck, he had to muffle a moan when her nails scratched pleasurably through his shirt. Giving her neck a nibble in retaliation, he was shocked to a standstill when he heard his name leave her in a breathy gasp of pleasure.

"Cut!"


End file.
